Misaki Momoka: The Girl With The Basketball Mark
by Tigerlilyburn
Summary: The girl with the basketball mark was famous for getting on the boys team and being the ace player. She was told to be kind and gentle- until basketball was involved, you hurt someone, or are close to her. Every opponent she had thought that she was weak, but she seemed to prove them wrong with a single step whenever she got the ball. It seemed to run through the family. Sometimes.
1. Chapter 1: Misaki Momoka

Three high school boys were playing street basketball. They had just re-started after looking awestruck after the red, blonde, and blue-haired high schoolers had defeated the thugs. The tugs had run off while the three brown-haired guys discussed the the powers of the three basketball 'legends', as they put it.

"Did you see the red head? He jumped too high for someone in high school. Do you think that he's part of the Generation of Miracles?" The tallest brown, Lin, asked. He threw the ball to the hoop, but hit the rim.

"Maybe, but I remember the blonde one was moving fast and using the same techniques as the thugs had used just before." Said the spiky-haired one, named Shou. Grabbing the ball, he ran to the other side, but his short friend got in front of him the last second.

"But where did the ball come from all those times? And wasn't there a kid with blue hair that told the thugs off?" Exclaimed Takumi, the shortest of the bunch, yet the fastest track runner in his school. He dunked the ball in after grabbing it from the hands of the spiky-haired teen.

"He's the one that passed the ball all over the place, Takumi." A sporty-looking girl said, leaning against the fence. She picked up the ball from the ground, her dark blue hair in a ponytail, and her gold eyes smiling. "His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's known for his invisible style in basketball and great passes. This makes him the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles. The blonde is part of the group, you know the model?"

"Kise Ryouta." Shou muttered. "What about the last one, Misaki?"

"Come on, why would I want to forget my own cousin?"

"You mean the one in America? He's already back?" Tamaki questioned. "Kagami Taiga?"

"Yeah, but he still hasn't said hello or asked if we could play a one-on-one yet." Misaki smirked. "Guess that means that I have to play you guys. three-on-one?"

"Sure; I've always wanted to see what made the boy's basketball team in Sekai." Lin smirked right back at her. "Even if the ace player is a girl. Go easy on us, though. I want to see the rest in the real games."

"I'll go on level one, then." And the ball dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ace

The _tap _of the ball was heard before they started. Feet moved and two males were seen guarding Misaki, but the third was running towards the goal. To the people that passed by it seemed like a real match, if not for the smile on Misaki's face. It was a blissful face that morphed her features even more angelic.

_It's been a long time since I've played. Maybe about a month? I forgot how good it felt to be holding a basketball. Those baseball players have been taking up my time._

The grip of the ball was suddenly out of her hand.

"Don't be _that_ easy on us, Misaki-chan." teased Tamaki. "If it's that easy to get the ball from so-called ace player, you can play normally."

Wrong thing to say. A evil grin spread across the girl's mouth. Her eyes gleamed, foretelling the defeat that was promised.

In a second, she stole the ball and started running. The boys stood shocked. The steal looked practiced and smooth. Of course, the girl's power relied on underestimating her, and when she was up after two minutes...

It was hard to get her down from from her high, per say.

She moved on, fast and swift as a panther comfortable in her own skin. Passing Tamaki was easy, but Shou was a basketball player that got out of middle school. He was good, but Misaki decided that she could see what he needed to improve on and how she could strategize his position on the team. Being the ace player wasn't just what she does. The coach is old and is more someone that is good at health; the nurse. She helped him last year on strategizes because he was her father. She subbed one time when all of the other players were down and it was the third quarter. Her father knew she played, but never had enough time to watch how good she was with a part-time job for her cousin who was coming from America when they start high school.

Faking a right, she turned left and passed Shou. She ran to the goal, but stopped in the middle of the court. Lin got in a defense position, body moving automatically from baseball. She stood, dribbling the ball. Lin was the pitcher, and had to help keep people from stealing home. He thought that he stumped her.

She shot it from there. In the middle of the court. A high-arced shot that ended with nothing but net.

To all of the boys, it felt like it was in slow motion. It was seconds in reality. Some of the people that were passing by stopped to see the game. Until a phone ringing interrupted the awestruck silence.

"Hello?" Misaki answered.

"Misaki! Where are you?! You were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago!" John, Misaki's dad, yelled at her.

"I was on my way, but I saw some boys from my high school playing street ball. I haven't touched a basketball in a month, Dad, so I wanted to play."

"Just come home now, please." John sighed.

"Yes sir."

Misaki glanced at the boys after she hung up with her dad. They nodded at her, understanding that parents were demanding. John was usually worried about Misaki and her sister, Crystal. The siblings of the Momoka house are very rash; always sticking up for people and helping them when they are in trouble. They usually work together, because Crystal has a sickly body and Misaki speaks her mind and doesn't let people down easily.

"See you guys at school!" She yelled as she ran in the direction of her house.

"See you, Misaki!" Called the boys.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Driven By A Sister

"Dad! I'm home!" Misaki called through the house.

"In the kitchen!" Was her father's reply.

"Where's Crystal?"

"She's getting Kagami. She's late, though. Could you go get her?" He asked.

"Geez, old man, make up your mind. Do you want me here or out? It's so confusing." Misaki muttered. "I'll go get Crys."

"They have such a good relationship." John muttered as he smiled. He heard the door slam shut, and his smile grew into a grin. "But Crystal is the most honest one."

* * *

When Misaki saw the sign for Seirin, let out a sigh of relief. She was sprinting the whole way; it was about three kilometers from her house. Honestly, Misaki wasn't sighing because she was tired. She was worried about her sister.

But I'm sure you already knew that.

Crystal Momoka is exactly how her name sounds: pretty and can be hard to find, but fragile. She has waist-length white hair and silver eyes. Her skin is pale, but it goes along well with her features. She's really sweet, and she has a hard saying no. That's where Misaki comes in. To her, Crystal is the moon princess and she is the knight that saves her from anything. It seemed to strengthen and grow to the point of Misaki being anyone's knight in shining armor.

When she arrived at the building that she assumed was the gym, she saw a light on. She slipped in to see her sister trying to do a three pointer. She frowned.

"Crys," she said, making Crystal scream, "your forms wrong. Spread your feet, bend those knees, and elbows out. When you jump, you need to throw your arms up, loose your grip, push arms and feet at the same time, and aim for the center of the net. Try it. You can do it."

Crystal smiled at her sister and did exactly what her sister told her to do. She got her form, but not enough power. It hit the net, but it didn't go through.

"A little more power, Imoto."

"I'm trying! I can't do it!" Crystal cried. A second later and she was holding a red spot on her cheek. Her sister was glaring at her.

"Don't you _ever_ say that! This can help you when you are fighting someone when I'm not around! Finding your muscle power can help you punch and kick." Misaki sighed and her expression softened. "I'm sorry that I slapped you. You can train me as hard as you want to if make this shot, though. That has to be enough motavation."

"Yeah!" She smirked. "You have to walk around the gym on your hands three times and sprint at steady pace ten times."

_Oh God. I'm going to die. I forgot that she was a spartan when training me._

Crystal moved into the right form, jumped, and put the right power in. The _swoosh!_ sounded throughout the gym. Crystal turned and smiled evilly.

"Get to it Misaki." Said girl groaned, and went on her hands. She straightened her legs. One arm moved, then the other. Soon enough, she was moving around the gym. On her third lap, she was starting to let her legs droop.

"Keep your legs up!" Crystal said. "You'll get an ice cream if you do."

_Banana Splits. Yum._

"I'll get a Banana Split tomorrow, Misa-chan. You've done your laps." Crystal said in a monotone voice. "Get up and start sprinting."

"Hai."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm timing every lap. You should be faster every time."

"Hai, Miss Slave Driver."

"Go." Misaki started sprinting.

* * *

"Misaki, go faster! Running will strengthen your legs to get faster and jump higher!" Crystal yelled. "You only have one more lap to go, so make it your best time!"

"Fine, you annoying person! I better get a reward for this!" Misaki yelled as she pushed herself to go faster. Her legs were screaming to go slower, but she pushed on.

_Faster! I promised that I would beat him! He moves too fast for me right now. I'll just have to go, go,_** go!**

By now, Misaki was just a blur. She still thought that she wasn't going fast enough. She pushed even harder, and seemed to pass a limit that she thought was lower in a matter of seconds. You couldn't even see her now.

"Misaki, you're done. Good job, though. That was your fastest time yet." Crystal smiled at her sister. "Twenty-five meters in twenty-three seconds."

"Sweet! New speed! Along with that trick that I learned a few days ago!" Misaki jumped up and down, fist bumping the air. "Baseball rocks!"

"Wait, you learned a trick in a few days?" Crystal asked. "How is that possible?"

"Well, I actually thought about it when I was playing baseball. I thought that if I could throw from the fence to Home plate, then I might be able to throw a basketball from one side of the court to the other." Misaki explained. "I'll show it to you."

Misaki switched the water bottle with a basketball, and walked to the other side of the court. She set up the position of a baseball throw. She aimed, took a step, and threw.

The ball flew through the net.

* * *

Outside of the gym was Aida Riko, standing stunned at the sight of a girl throwing a basketball like a baseball, and the basketball going through the hoop.

Seirin's basketball team was wondering why the practice was more than usual the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Time had passed. All of the time spent to see Taiga was all in vain. The Momoka house decided that after the first week. Or really, Misaki decided to act blunt.

"We can't see him. He has his basketball, and you don't want to be disturbed when you already have something on your mind. You've seen me when I'm focused. I bet that he's the same."

John sighed in agreement. Being focused on one thing is what his wife and her family specialized in. When they were getting married, John had to study and help his soon-to-be wife keep up on her studies in Medical School. Every night; day after day. He ended up graduating the top of his class, and got married to her three months later.

"We'll wait until winter. We can go to every game and cheer from the sidelines. He's most likely going to go back to America to train and bring back Alex. That's the best he can do." Crystal decided. Her family nodded at her. Crystal may be weak, but that's only physically. She has an IQ of over one hundred sixty. No physical activity meant mental activity for anyone in this family. John, like Crystal, has a frail body. He's the one that taught her how to treat any minor injuries in less than two months.

Of course, that doesn't mean that Misaki isn't smart. She's smart enough to know when to study and the most productive way. She read situations well, but she doesn't know how to get along with certain people. That's where Crystal comes in. She trained Misaki's reaction times to be good in every situation, but she refuses to give any information besides what position the other team plays. Crystal's a people person, and can get along with just about anybody.

To put it simply, Crystal has the brains and Misaki has the brawn.

Anyways, back to the story. Misaki played sports and studied hard to be the top of class 1-C. Crystal became the first student council president in her first year. The school asked for Crystal's smartness, and the sports teams asked for Misaki's skills. It passed the days, which turned into months.

* * *

Finally, the day came. The Momokas grabbed a bite, and ate it on the way to the gym, missing the opening ceremony. They saw the first game, and all attention was on the players.

"I found him, Crys. The Phantom. That's all I wanted to see." Misaki smirked. "Dad, do you think that you can set up a practice game with Seirin? I want to see how our team will learn from them." John nodded, but raised an eyebrow as to why.

"Seirin has determination and trust throughout the group, but their missing something. It'll be a hard game for them because of this, but I think that they'll win. I'm going to practice." She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out. Ignoring all of the whispers of 'she's wrong; Seirin can't beat Touou. It's not possible', 'she's delusional', and 'poor girl. She can't even bear to be wrong; she's leaving.'

When she arrived at the gym, she dropped her bag and went to the room where the basketballs were held. She knew this gym by heart, because it was the gym that she first came back to Japan from America when she was thirteen. She was used to the gym so much and the location that she had suggested that they should have some special practices in this gym. Outside, there was some mountains that was great for her players to workout.

The players actually like training with Misaki, because she would do the exact things that they were all doing. She even went as far as doing the punishments that she assigned when the players were goofing off or failed to the exercise correctly. She usually would have a game against first-years and second-years. The winner would play the third-years.

She dribbled the ball, the perfect sound of it hitting the fake wooden floor was music to her ears. She dribbled it between her legs in a crisscross patterned. She stood still for a split second in a shooting position before shooting a three-pointer. Heck, even the ball swishing sounded like music to her ears.

She running as soon as the bounce of the ball was heard. She picked it up and dunked it. She smiled as it went through the hoop again.

As she picked up the ball, she was think about what else she could do for her team. Swimming? Maybe. Muscle work? Nah. Besides, her team would hate her for that. The beach? Again, it's a possibility. The sand would help her team run faster and jump higher. Plus, that included swimming. How about baseball? It improve their focus on doing multiple things at once.

_What about both? _She grinned at the thought. She didn't mind if it looked sinister. Baseball was a hard sport, and the boys were saying that she was being a wimp for being sore after doing the sport for three days straight. It was time to show them how hard the sport was.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling The Team

The next morning, Misaki was walking with Crystal to school. Misaki had a smirk on her face, and Crystal had a small smile. They had both talked about the training yesterday. John agreed immediately to the suggestion, because he wanted his team to get stronger, as all coaches do. Plus, he could use the time to build up his immune system with good and healthy food, not the food that he has to eat from restaurants everyday because his daughters have their own activities.

He was also hoping for some quality time with his family.

He might just get what he wants, because both girls seem to miss their father. Training doesn't just mean hard work, even though that's the main reason. Having fun is the second priority with building up relationships with your teammates.

Honestly, one of Naruto's lessons was about teammates saving your life. This life isn't that extreme, but it's still important. Misaki, who is a actual closet otaku, had watched all of the episodes and had learned about friendship at the age of nine during the first twenty episodes. She's watched Fairy Tail, too. And Kaichou wa maid-sama (that was the first, because the main character had the same name as her), Ouran High School Host Club, and Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?

She said that it was to keep up with her Japanese when she was in America until her family moved back when she was thirteen. Her family knew better than to believe that, but they pretended that they did.

Back on topic.

The way that they are going to do build up friendships was play in the water and do general fun things. After the training, of course. It was actually their decision if they were going to have fun or go rest afterwards. They would have to go in groups. Hopefully, they would talk on the way with people that they don't usually hang out with.

Being friends with someone usually increases your chances of working together by about sixty percent.

Misaki's smirk turned into a grin at the thought. The first day, most of the boys will want to go to sleep. She was sure of it.

* * *

After school, during basketball practice, Misaki showed up. This surprised the team, because she said the Friday before that she had to assist the tennis team with some tips on how to do a really fast serve. They had assumed that she would be gone all practice.

"Hi, Misa-chan!" Aiko, a cheerful first-year, shouted. All of the team looked up, surprised enough to drop the basketballs that they held. A series of 'Misaki! Why are you here?' and 'Hey, Misaki! Did you finish tennis practice early?' rang throughout the gym.

"What? Do you not want me here? 'Cause I can leave." Misaki grinned as her boys (She had thought that when Sakura called her teammates her boys in the fanfictions, it was very original. She made it hers after that thought) yelled that they didn't mean it that way. "I'm kidding! You couldn't drive me away with a metal pole if you wanted to."

"How was teaching, Misaki?" Ayumu, one of Misaki's senpais, asked.

"The usual. It took less time than usual, because most of the team that were fast learners taught the people that were having a hard time. Which brings me to my next subject." She grinned the grin that she had on this morning, making her teammates shiver. "We're going to train." The team groaned at this, making the Momoka family laugh.

"Where are we going to train?" Asked Daisuke, another first-year.

"At the beach," a round of cheers came from the team, "and with the baseball club. We have to do baseball now, because we still have school, but we can go to the indoor swimming pool until summer comes around."

"Yay." The team groaned. The basketball team and the baseball team got along, but most of the baseball team had a crush on Misaki. Of course, Misaki was oblivious, but the basketball team would rather not see boys blush whenever Misaki was on the diamond.

Yet, they had never seen Misaki practice with the baseball team, so they might be surprised when they train.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reason Why

The next day was the usual for Misaki whenever she was on her baseball schedule; get up, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, grab her baseball gear and school bag, and walk to school with Crystal. Crystal left with Misaki, wondering how her team would handle baseball. Misaki really only excelled in a few things for each sport that wasn't basketball, but Misaki has played basketball all of her life. She's trained herself to get better in her sport, because her goal is to be a basketball coach when she grows up.

Anyway, Misaki was good at certain things in different sports. In Tennis, it was serving; in Baseball it was hitting and throwing; in American Football it was throwing; in Soccer it was being a goalie. Anything to do with the hips up was usually her forte.

Crystal wondered if the boys would even be able to catch her hits, because they were faster than the average speed and the balls usually flew out of the park.

And let's not forget that this team hasn't touched a baseball for a long time, if any time.

* * *

When it was time to meet up with the team to go work out, Misaki had already met up with the Baseball coach. The coach was ecstatic, not because everyone had a crush on said girl, but Misaki was the best hitter he had seen a while in Japan. It meant that her hips and knees were stronger in basketball than the average player. He had always liked the thought of training different ways, because not many people had the mentality to know that there are many different moves that you can add to a sport.

Of course, he didn't know that Crystal was the person who came up with the idea after finding out what her sister could do with her large lower body power combined with her medium upper body power when the were in America.

Crystal had seen that when Misaki was facing her opponents in America that they usually had high jumps, sure, but they also had dunks that were hard to block for a girl. When she had asked one of them, James, he had said that his dad always had him doing physical labor to work up his biceps to be able to throw longer in American Football. Crystal had asked him, being the ever-so-kind sister that she is, what she could do for her sister to have more upper body strength.

_'Oh, gosh, no! I am not going to give Misaki more tips on how to be better than me! Go ask someone else!' His voice had softened from the harsh tone he had used to a gentle one at Crystal's pouting face. 'But, you can probably ask a woman. Her name's Alex. She used to be on the WNBA, I heard.'_

_'Really?' She grinned, making the older boy's cheeks flush. 'Thanks so much!'_

_'You're welcome, Crystal.'_

She knew the reason that Misaki suggested training. She _is_ the manager of the basketball. She always knows the teams that they are going to face.

You have to be in top physical shape to face Kirisaki.


	7. Chapter 7: Practice

Training had gone well these last few days. Kind of.

The first three days were the baseball players trying to show off in front of Misaki, just because she could hit the ball farther than them. They said that it was admiration and Misaki said that they just wanted to get better.

The basketball team called it annoying.

Gosh darn, she was _theirs_, not the stupid _baseball team's_. She was _their _goddess on the court; the one that would take anything to protect her teammates. She was not allowed to be stolen.

Misaki had wondered why the team worked harder from the fourth day on, and why Crystal had a sly smile on her face with her Dad standing beside her with an amused smirk on his face. Yet, she was proud of her boys doing well. She couldn't wait to get on the court two weeks from now to see how much they improved.

She wasn't disappointed.

* * *

At the court, the boys were faster and their arms were stronger. Crystal and Mr. Momoka had checked the boy's physical bodies to find any type of strain. Most of the strains that they had found were from their legs: ankles, knees, or calves. Luckily, they had caught the injuries in the early part of the year and had given them exercises to help.

Well, except for Ayumu Kaito. He had a bad sprain in his right wrist, yet he insisted on playing. The blue eyes were sad as Misaki ruffled his honey-blonde hair with a smile. He smiled a sad smile back, but he felt a little better with his close friend encouraging him.

"We'll keep you in unless we see that you can't handle it anymore." Crystal promised.

"Thanks, Crystal." Ayumu smiled wider, and Crystal, yet again, wasn't shocked that he had his own fan club inside the school. Heck, _she _wouldn't mind saying yes to a boy this kind and good-looking. Misaki probably would say that she could, but only because she's known him since they arrived back in Japan.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Momoka smiled. "Don't forget that I'm a nurse; you can't hide any sort of injury from me, Kaito-san."

"Let's go practice." Misaki cut in. "We all have an important game coming up."

Misaki stepped onto the court and called, "First years! Come over here; we have to work on some things together. Second and third years, please split up and play a practice match. Today, we are going to work on teamwork. This is the only way that we will have a fun season."

"Yes ma'am!" The voices resounded throughout the whole gym.

"Misaki, can I ask a question?" A Strawberry blonde with green eyes asked.

"Sure."

"Who are we facing?" Misaki grinned.

"Kirisaki, of course."

* * *

**Uh... Hi! I'd like to say thanks for reading this book, but that's boring. I'll be boring for one sentence, though.**

**I don't usually do Author Notes, because I don't really like the idea, but I'm okay if it's just answering questions. And to thank the reveiwers.**

**Alice, you asked how often I update. I usually write on my spare time, but I don't think that I will be able to with school and fall softball coming up. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for the reveiw!**

**Shadow, thanks for adding my story to a community and for reveiwing. You were the first reveiwer for me.**

**Also, I would like for you guys to put some of your input to the story. I'm not very good at putting couples together, so I'd like some advice. I'll give you the list of characters that you can pair.**

**-The normal cast of the show: Generation of Miracles, Seirin, ect.**

**-Crystal **

**-Misaki**

**-Ayumu**

**-Jake (someone that I'll introduce later; he's Misaki and Crytal's friend from America)**

**Ja ne!**

** Tigerlilyburn**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start Of The Game

It was silent for a few seconds before chaos.

"What?! Kirisaki!?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We're going to die!" Ayumu started running around and repeating something that sounded suspiciously like a mantra.

"Shut up!" The younger sister screamed, surprising the basketball team. Miskai was standing there, not affected from having that voice aimed at her during training and expecting her sister to snap at the comment. "No one is going to die, so there's nothing to be scared of!"

"Why did you think that we trained with the baseball players?" Mr. Momoka asked. "It was to improve your physical shape. Your faster now so that if they tried to hurt you, you can get out of that situation." _Hopefully._

"If you can't, then I'll step in." Misaki said, smirking. "But, would you like to be humiliated by having a girl save you? In front of our classmates, no less."

* * *

When the day of the game had come, Misaki was suddenly called to the softball team to be a right fielder. The game started at a odd time, so Misaki could make it the second half of the game. She had apologized many times to the team, and they just smiled at her. They could handle it, they said.

It almost made Misaki wish that she wasn't lying to test their teamwork without her in their sight. Softball wasn't a winter sport.

At a quarter to two, the Sekai basketball team gathered in their light blue uniforms at their gym. They had already started to practice when Kirisaki arrived ten minutes before the game.

Even before the game, tensions were high. Even the coach was glaring at the captain of the team. Misaki smirked at her father. He was already worried about his team's health. Such a father figure.

When it was two, the ref asked the two teams to line up. The sky blue _Sekai_ faced the dark green _Kirisaki_. They bowed and got ready for the toss off.

Misaki sighed. The captain already knew everybody's weaknesses and strong points when they are on the court, but everyone knew that before the game. It meant that her dad had something of his sleeve. He wouldn't share it with Misaki, because she didn't like to keep secrets from her friends.

Even if she were a spy for the government, she would tell her friends. She just had that kind of trust in them.

When the ref tweeted his whistle, both of the players jumped up to get the chance of having it first. Not that it mattered. Sure, it helps to have the ball first, but it really depended on who gets the first point to get the control of the game.

The game had started off bad for Sekai, with Kirisaki getting the ball.

To Sekai's credit, they had tried to get the ball back. But just two people weren't enough to steal the ball. Kirisaki starting out hurting her boys so that they couldn't go help. Misaki clenched her hands together. Their pain tolerance was good, but Kirisaki had obviously been to some of their games. They knew that Ayumu had hurt his wrist, and had purposefully guarded his right hand to where if he had to catch a basketball, it would have to be caught in his left hand. Most of her team were hard passers because of the baseball training that they went through.

To add on to that, Ayumu wasn't great at catching with his left hand.

Misaki sighed. She knew that her team was going to do the best teamwork that they could, but it just wouldn't be enough. Kirisaki had already found the holes in the teamwork that they used. He was going to activate his web sometime soon.

_I'll just have to come in when most hope is lost; when Dad tells me to. It's going to feel weird to play in a game_

* * *

Misaki was outside the gym, looking for a place that had some basketballs and a court so that she could warm up.

_There's a school over there. Too? I've never heard of it. Not that it matters; I can use it._

She walked over there, and tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it was open. It was empty. She smirked at it; seemed that no one cared if anyone played or not.

She looked around for a supply closet, and found one to that left of her. It was interesting to see all of the balls piled up. She looked at the clock.

_One ten. I've only got about five minutes to get warmed up. Crap._

She grabbed one ball, and jogged out to the court. She made sure to stretch out her muscles, leaving two minutes on the clock. She only had time for a few free throws and dunks. She left the gym, running everywhere. From putting the ball back to going back to the other stadium.

She reached there, just in time to sprint to Minga's rescue. Blocking a guy's knee from hitting her teammates sternum shocked everyone in the stadium.

"I heard that we weren't doing that hot." She stood up, still holding the guy's knee. "Sorry if I'm late."


	9. Chapter 9: The Declaration

"Misaki!" The whole team screeched, along with some fangirls in the back of the gym.

"Uh... sorry about that." Misaki apologized to the male, letting his knee go. It seemed uncomfortable to him. "I don't like it when people try to hurt each other, like any normal person does."

The poor guy was speechless. Of course, that's natural. It takes a lot of strength to stop a man that was at least two hundred pounds that's falling. It was only-once again-natural that anyone would be starstruck at the idea.

And a girl was on a whole new level to people that don't know Misaki.

Well, that's what you get when you're sexist. A butt-load of surprises. Those idiots.

"What quarter is it?" Misaki asked the team.

"We're almost done with the second." Minga answered, glaring at the person who tried to knee him in the back. With a guy that has the looks of the devil (Misaki had called him Sasuke Uchiha when she first met him because of the resemblance), it's pretty scary to be glared at. Except to Crystal. That girl has nerves of steel.

"I'll be on the bench, have fun with the rest of the second half." Misaki waved her team, turned, and walked to the first years and her family.

"I take it that the game was a fake." Crystal stated, making it sound like a fact than a question. She wasn't looking at Misaki, preferring to watch the game to find what they needed to improve on. Misaki was watching, taking note that they all looked worn out. It looked like they had gotten beaten up with all of the bruises covering their arms and legs. She clenched her fists before answering.

"Yeah, but I won't be here for them all the time for them. They need to know how to deal without me. I just chose the wrong team for them to play without me. I already planned on jumping in the third half." She turned to look at the captain of the other team. "I'm gonna talk to him. I'll be back before the break."

* * *

"Hey." She greeted the captain. She knew about his reputation, but didn't care about it. Uncrowned Kings are nothing in her book. Not when there were _real_ stars back in the US. She met them, and they were nice people off the court. They showed no mercy on the court, though. She played Lebron James, lost to him, and finally knew what true loss was. This guy only lost to her cousin, but he was basically on par with the players back home.

"Hmm? Was a certain team so scared that they had to send a little girl over." He smirked, waiting for the reaction that he thought was coming.

"Nah, I came here on my own accord. I just wanted to talk. I didn't know that it was a crime." Misaki talked all nonchalant, as if she wasn't talking to the coach and captain that was hurting her team. As if she didn't want to beat the crap out of the teen in front of her.

"What did you want to 'talk' about?"

"I'm not going to yell at you; just warn you."

"Pfft. HAHA!" Hanamiya laughed his usual laugh. "What could a little girl want to warn me?"

"That I'll kick your butt for the rest of the game."

And the buzzer rang through the air. Misaki left rest of Kirisaki, smirking when one of the team members asked his captain the question that amused her to no end.

"Did she just that _she _was going to kick our butt?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Game With The News

"Hi guys!" Misaki shouted as she met her boys. "You really sucked out there!"

"As always, you sure know how to cheer us up." Ayumu mocked.

"It's a gift. You guys can't have it." Misaki flipped her hair. "It, like, can only be girls that say stuff like that. Just kidding. You guys actually did pretty well today. This team has just been practicing with specific people on our team to mark. They have all been watching the second and third years play ball. But not the first years. I think you know the switch that's going to happen."

The third and second years sighed. They wouldn't get to play for the rest of the rest of the game. Crystal and Misaki huffed at their behavior. The first years hadn't been able to play most of the games, only one or two, and they wanted to play.

All of the first years, though, were bursting with excitement. They finally get to play again. They had practiced, and their team was one of the few that let all of the players-second, first, or whatever string-play in at least one game. That way, everyone was happy. Well, most of the time.

"If we lose our way," the first years looked up at Misaki, who was smirking, "Then I'll carve a path out of my own sweat and blood."

All of the team members grinned at the girl; her words, as always, uplifting their spirits.

_**Misaki and her team; family in many ways.**_

As the buzzer rang, Misaki stripped off her jacket and sweatpants; revealing the sky blue _Sekai_ of her jersey. The crowd was silent with confusion; why was there a _girl_ on a boys basketball team? Misaki stepped on the court; making eye contact with the captain of Kirisaki.

"What? To scared to come out on the court to be beaten by first years? Pathetic." Misaki smirked as she taunted the tormentor.

"Me? Scared of a girl?" The captain laughed. "I can't wait to get you caught in my web."

"That's gross, man. You're a pervert _and _a person with god-awful sportsmanship." Misaki made a grossed out face.

"Shut up, Misaki. You're the real pervert." Haru, the tsundere of the team, replied dryly.

"I hang around hormonal boys all the time. It's bound to rub off on me."

_**Us girls know how perverted we can get. **_

A few minutes later, it was five minutes in. Misaki hadn't really done anything special. She had just passed the ball while watching everybody to see their habits. The other team was wondering about what was going on.

_Was she just all talk and no play?_

Her team was playing hard, and they even scored a few points. Now the scoreboard said 33-45. Thirty-three being Sekai and forty-five being Kirisaki. She got tired of the other team pushing around her team. Sure, they hadn't started to hurt her team yet, but they had come pretty close. She gritted her teeth at the thought.

Hitting one of her team mates in the stomach and stealing the ball from him was the last straw.

In less than five seconds, she sprinted across the court jumped to slap the ball away from Hiroshi Yamazaki before he dunked. Before he could react, Misaki was already halfway across the court. She stopped and threw the ball to make the three-pointer.

The crowd went wild when she made it.

This was the first time that anyone had seen Misaki do something that normal girls couldn't do when she was in Japan.

_**There go the fangirls/fanboys. Please don't put blood on the floor.**_

Sekai had won the game 93-50. The team hadn't even worked their hardest. They felt like it wasn't worth it to do their best when the other team used underhanded tactics.

Boy did they get a scolding from Crystal. Mr. Momoka had also doubled their training because of it.

_"Sorry, sis. Can I get up now?"_ Misaki had her head down, sitting on her knees. She was talking in English, because she liked the privacy of being able to just talk without someone listening in on her conversation. _"How do you even know this position? What's it called again?"_

_"I don't remember the name of it, but it is said that people usually do this in Japan when they are sincerely sorry for what they did."_

_"...You suck." _Crystal glared at her sister for saying the sentence.

_"Say that again, and you'll be sitting there longer than you are." _Crystal sighed, deciding to switch back to Japanese. "You can get up. I have news to tell you."

"What is it?" Misaki looked at her sister questioningly as she stood up.

"We're facing Serin next."

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Sorry for the short chapter. I'd like to send a shout out to a person that had commented on this story. Thank you, MRocks! I hope that the Dad will seem better to you in the chapters to come!**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting The Cousin

The next morning, Misaki rolled out of bed and slammed her hand on her alarm clock to stop the annoying ringing. Her mind was foggy from the sleep and her muscles ached. She groaned in her sleeping daze.

_Why am I sore?_

As if she was struck by lightning, Misaki shot up. She grinned as she whispered, "Today's the day. I get to see my cousin after three years and play him again."

She got dressed and ran down stairs, yelling to wake up her family. She ignored them as they yelled at her to keep it down. How could she, though? She was going to surprise, test, and play her favorite sport with her team against her cousin.

She had the food ready in a few minutes. Eggs (a little burt from the daydreaming), toast, pancakes, and milk seemed appetizing to the Momoka family as they gobbled down their food. Or with Misaki and her Dad eating furiously while the silver-haired girl scolded them.

"Hurry up!" Misaki shouted to her family as she put on her shoes to go outside. "We have to be there before eleven o'clock. I wanna be there early."

"By two hours?" Crystal asks as she appears next to her sister.

"I need to warm-up." Misaki pouts. "Why can't I go?"

"You'll probably kill Kagami when you see him. I more worried about him than you."

"That's mean, sis."

"It's the truth."

* * *

"You know, leaving your ace is rude." Misaki teases her teammates. She frowned at the silence of her boys. She tapped Ayumu's shoulder, making him jump and squeal. She laughed at him, making him frown.

"What is the whole team staring at, little girl." She teased.

"Just the whole muscle-packed team that looks like they are on steroids." Chicken-bu- I mean Minga- commented dryly. Misaki snorted at her team, making them look at her with blank faces. Their ace sure knew how to get on people's nerves. At least she knew hoe to give pep talks, if that's what you can call them.

"Like our team isn't." Crystal muttered. "Why do I have to be the only one who doesn't have any muscles?"

"You have brain muscles, if that counts." Ayumu teased, smirking. Misaki laughed. It attracted attention as it resounded throughout the gym. Heads turned to see a girl rolling on the floor laughing while her teammates (not that Seirin's team knew that) stood around her shaking their heads or rolling their eyes at her over-dramatics.

"Ayumu actually made a good joke. C'mon, guys, this alone needs a celebration." Misaki pouted.

"Hey! I _always_ make good jokes!" Said boy shouted in protest.

"No, you don't! Shut up! You're annoying!" Haru grumbled, annoyed at his teammate.

"Yes, princess Haru."

"Don't call me that."

"Geez, these are the guys that we are going to play against?" Huuga asked his coach, shocked when she nodded. "How do they even play?"

"Gosh, stop fighting! He's your teammate, _not _your opponent!" The silver-haired girl shouted, tired of the bickering.

"Crystal?" Kagami's voice called out in a surprised tone. It sounded a little weak, surprising his teammates that were used to hear his voice boom throughout the gym.

"_Hey, cuz._" Crystal replied in English, smiling her death smile. "_I haven't seen you since four years ago._"


End file.
